


moments.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Oswald isn't out of bed yet, but Ed is playing the piano.





	moments.

Oswald sits on the edge of the bed, and he watches Ed play. He doesn’t look at Ed’s face, where his eyes are bright with the morning (his glasses are on the piano’s lid), his lips quirked into a grin; he doesn’t look at his torso, at the fine set of his narrow shoulders or the column of his neck, bared by the plunging neckline of a pyjama shirt that isn’t his; he looks at Ed’s fingers.

They dance playfully over the piano keys, jumping from white to black to white again, artful and easy: he plays a jaunty tune.

 _“Going to the chapel and we’re gonna get married… Going to the chapel and we’re gonna get married–_ “ He doesn’t even seem to be thinking about it. His eyes are focused on the lacquered wood of the piano, and he barely seems aware that Oswald is awake, let alone that he’s watching Ed play, listening raptly.

“Would you want to?” Oswald asks, before Ed can finish the fourth line. Ed’s fingers falter on the keys, and he turns his head.

“What?”

“Would you want to? Get married, ever? To someone?” He regrets it almost as soon as the words tumble out of his mouth, as clumsy as his gait, hates how he’s lost his usually graceful speech in the face of morning drowsiness and Edward Nygma at the piano. Ed seems thoughtful, staring into the middle distance, his lips parted. He’s beautiful like this, with the dawn light dappling his face and his not-yet coiffed hair, sleek and dark and shiny. He’s more than beautiful - he’s iridescent.

“Maybe,” he says. “Sure. Yes. Of course. I’d love to.” Short, choppy sentences - they always come out like that, when he’s caught off guard. When he’s flustered.

Ed catches Oswald’s eye, and for a long few moments, their gazes lock. Oswald holds his breath, and the room is silent - Ed isn’t breathing either. It’s as if the room can be frozen like this, forever, so long as neither of them breathe, move, talk…

“I should get up,” Oswald says, and the moment shatters.

“Yeah,” Ed agrees, and he starts playing some fugue instead. Oswald almost tells him not to, almost tells him to go back to the song from before, to the ditty… He holds his tongue.

No point in shattering the moment completely.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
